catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Flarecloud
Flarecloud 'is a fluffy flame colored she-cat with a tiny white dab on her chest,Revealed in the IRC Forest on May 4th, 2010 and shining, light green eyes. History :Flameshine gives birth to Flarekit out in the forest, and names her in honor of her own mother, Flaresong. Flarekit's father Frostwing helps Flameshine carry her back to the camp, where she is placed by Flameshine in their nest. :When she opens her eyes, Flameshine and Frostwing become extremely excited. Flarekit is in awe of how big the world is, and is even more amazed when Flameshine tells her that it's even bigger outside the nursery. :A day or so later, she leaves the nursery to explore the camp for the first time. As she comes out into the clearing, she can sense sadness coming from a warrior named Blackberry, and an apprentice named Brookpaw. She is trying to figure out what is wrong, when Ravenkit jumps on her and the two begin to roll on the ground, play fighting. When they get up, Flarekit can sense that Blackberry is freezing cold. She runs over to press against her, followed by many of her nursery mates. Blackberry is touched, and Flarekit is pleased that she helped make Blackberry feel better. :She develops close friendships with a litter of kits in the nursery. They are the kits of Flameshine's good friends, Snowstorm and her mate Thistleflame. Her best friend is Icekit; and since she has no siblings of her own she considers Icekit to be a sister to her. She is close to Echokit as well, often going on adventures with her and Icekit. She is good friends with Cherrykit, but she never quite develops a sisterly bond with her. She and Ashkit never really even developed a close bond; both were friends but they were never extremely close. She develops a very strong bond with Pinekit, however. She can tell he's different, but isn't quite sure how. She finds out one day when Pinekit asks if she would be so kind as to describe what she looked like to him. That night she asks Flameshine about it, and her mother explains to her that he is blind; but he shouldn't be treated any differently because of it. :She, Pinekit, Icekit, and Echokit, continue to get into trouble; even though Flarekit is quite gentle, and soft-spoken. She does not really approve of her friends' shenanigans, but finds herself joining them on every adventure they embark on. :On one particular adventure, they find themselves at the river, where a RiverClan kit is on the other side. Curious, Flarekit attempts to make friends with him, and he reveals that his name is Dustkit. :She and Pinekit continue to sneak out to the river to play with Dustkit. :One night, a group of rogues led by Blood and Moon sneak into the camp when the Clan leader isn't there. They come into the nursery, and Flameshine becomes extremely angry, her fur standing up on end and her lips drawing back in a ferocious snarl. Frightened by the rogues, Flarekit sinks into her mother's belly fur for protection. One of the rogues gets past Flameshine and snatches Flarekit and runs out, just as Nightshine, the Clan deputy, comes to the rescue. But Flameshine had already attacked the rogue, furious. She claws him so ferociously, that the rogue flings Flarekit away, and she hits the nursery wall, landing on the ground with a loud "thud". Even angrier now, Flameshine grips the rogue's neck in her jaws and doesn't let go. Faster than Flameshine expected the rogue stops breathing, and she drops him. Flameshine is frozen to the spot, and very shocked at what she had done. Nightshine is as well, but Flameshine told her that she had just been defending Flarekit. :With the help of Fawndapple, ThunderClans medicine cat, Flarekit returned to good health, much to the relief of Flameshine and Frostwing. :When Flarekit learns that she is to be apprenticed, she is very excited, but is also sad that she would be leaving the nursery. Flameshine reassures her that everything would be alright; and that she'd still be sharing her den with Icekit, Echokit, and Pinekit. Flarekit is comforted by this thought, and welcomes her apprentice ceremony with excitement. Nightstar gives her and her friends their apprentice names, and she is very happy to learn that Sunfall would be her mentor. :She is very enthusiastic about her apprentice duties, and tends to the elders and queens without complaint. She helps Pinepaw when he needs it; always offering her tail tip to guide him when he needs her to. :She is an exceptionally good hunter and fighter, and has a lot of fun during her training sessions with Sunfall. She and Pinepaw go to the river one day; inviting Icepaw to go with them. They find that Dustkit had also received his apprentice name. Dustpaw begins to flirt a bit with Flarepaw to have a little bit of fun, but Flarepaw doesn't really understand. Pinepaw however, is angered. :After they leave, Icepaw seems particularly keen on returning to the river soon to see Dustpaw. :Flarepaw is very surprised to find that Icepaw had been sneaking away every night to see Dustpaw. When Nightstar finds out, she is very angered, and forbids Icepaw to play with the young RiverClan tom anymore. Flarepaw comforts her friend, and reassures her that she would be there for her. :One night a huge storm erupts and causes a flood in the camp. Flarepaw is separated from her Clanmates when they all run for shelter out in the forest, and becomes desperately frightened. She finally locates the cave in which they were hiding, and finds Flameshine nearly in hysterics trying to find her. Flameshine is immensely relieved that she is alright, and covers her in licks to warm her. Pinepaw and Icepaw are relieved as well, and comfort Flarepaw. :They stay at the cave in make-shift nests for the night, then return to the camp in the morning to begin repairing the damage the flood had caused. :She and her friends are later made warriors, which make Flarepaw as happy as ever. They are each given new names; Flarepaw receives the name of Flarecloud, while her friends become Iceshine, Pineshadow, Echowind, Ashtalon and Cherryfrost. Flameshine and Frostwing are extremely proud of her, and cheer the loudest for her. :A moon or two later, Flarecloud starts to feel a bit differently towards Pineshadow after realizing the closeness they share. She is confused by this, so decides to ignore it; not confiding in anyone about her feelings. :Later she thinks that perhaps she is in love with Pineshadow, as they grew up together and were very close as kits. However, she still doesn't admit her feelings as she isn't certain that what she's feeling is love. :To her surprise, Pineshadow later confesses his love for her. But when he asks to be her mate, she is uncertain. She tells him that she wants to wait a while, to be sure that she really does love him, and that he truly is the one. :She becomes happy for Iceshine when her best friend falls in love with Kestrel, and he her. He was a rogue that had recently joined the Clan, and at first Flarecloud had been a bit suspicious of him, but she started to realize how loyal he was. However, she starts to notice that Tawnywing is not herself. She wants to ask if she's alright, but never gets the chance. :On the night of Kestrelfang's warrior ceremony in which he is given his full Clan name, he sits his vigil. While drifting off to sleep, Flarecloud watches him from the entrance to the warriors' den, then sees Tawnywing come in. In surprise she listens as Tanwywing tells Kestrelfang that she had always loved him. She watches as Kestrelfang looks stunned, and unsure of himself. Not wanting to be an eavesdropper, Flarecloud pulls her nest farther away so she couldn't see the two cats, and goes to sleep. :A few days later, she notices as Kestrelfang and Iceshine grow a bit distant from each other. Flarecloud isn't sure what to tell her confused friend, for she didn't want to hurt her by telling her what she had seen that night. :One day, Iceshine runs into the camp and to Flarecloud, crying. She tells her that Kestrelfang had broken up with her, and that he loved Tawnywing instead. Flarecloud had been afraid that this might happen, and is heart-broken for her friend. :She begins to realize how deep and true her feelings for Pineshadow truly are, but is hesitant to tell him because Snowflight had feelings for Pineshadow as well. :She starts to feel burdened, and is afraid that she is trapping Pineshadow by making him wait for an answer. She feels guilty about Snowflight as well. :One day, Pineshadow asks her about it, and he seems very worried that she would never love him like he did her. But she stops him, and, knowing that she truly loved him, brings him in the forest. There, she tells him about her feelings for him, and how deep they are. For the first time that she had seen, his eyes began to fill with love and emotion. He tells her he loves her as well, and they sit together beneath the moon, pressed against eachother. :A few weeks later, Pineshadow tells Flarecloud that he and Wavepaw had talked earlier. At first, they begin to joke about it, but then, Pineshadow tells her that he still had some feelings for Wavepaw. This broke Flarecloud's heart, and she could hardly look at him. He told her that they could still work, and that he would get over Wavepaw someday. This does not help Flarecloud to feel better, in fact, it hurts her even worse to know that she loves him, but he has slight feelings for another cat. He tells her that he would have to think about it. She nods stiffly, and goes out into the forest with Flameshine. There, she tells Flameshine everything that had happened. Little did they know, Pineshadow had followed them, and was listening to their conversation. Climbing a tree, he accidentally snaps a twig, drawing Flameshine and Flarecloud's attention. Flameshine is furious that he had eavesdropped, but Flarecloud isn't angry, she is even a bit embarrassed that he had heard her crying so hard. Pineshadow comments that he knows she hates him, but she replies in a choked voice that she loves him very much. He climbs down from the tree and nuzzles her, telling her that he would tell Wavepaw she's probably not the right cat for him, and that he might get over her someday. This makes Flarecloud feel awful, and she backs away. She tells him that she doesn't know if they can be together if he still has feelings for her. He then says that they might not work out if that was the case. :They try to be just friends, but it doesn't work out as Flarecloud still loves him, but feels awkward and angry around him. She learns that Pineshadow and Wavepaw had become mates, and is even more furious; and very weirded out as well. When Wavepaw apologizes to her, she becomes livid, knowing that Wavepaw wasn't sorry at all. She leaves the young cat standing there, and goes into the forest to walk by herself. :In the midst of all this, Flarecloud is pleased to learn that Echowind was expecting Ravenstorm's kits. :After Shadowpaw's, a young apprentice, dies saving her sister from the bite of an adder, Flarecloud and Pineshadow have a discussion. Pineshadow tells her that he wants to be more than friends, but she tells him that they wouldn't work out, that he couldn't keep going back and forth with his emotions. He tries to assure her that he loves ''her, and not Wavepaw. At first, Flarecloud isn't convinced. But she starts to not only hear that he loves her, but feel it, as he puts his paw on hers. Her love for him warms her heart, and she wonders what to do. He tells her he is sorry about his conflicting emotions. He says that the only reason he started to think he loved Wavepaw, was because he was under the impression that Flarecloud had stopped loving him. Flarecloud is surprised to be told this. She tells him that her love for him, at no point, ever lessened. He is comforted by this, and he nuzzles her. She tells him that they should talk out in the forest. :Once there, she tells him that she loves him, and that she wants to stand by his side as his mate. He tells her he loves her too, and that he would love to be her mate. She is filled with happiness, and can sense his happiness as well. :She is surprised, and happy when she is given her first apprentice, Redpaw. :When Iceshine tells her that she and Liontooth had fallen in love, and were mates, Flarecloud is ecstatic for her friend. But she had the feeling that Iceshine still hadn't quite gotten over Kestrelfang, for she didn't seem completely happy about taking Liontooth as a mate. :Iceshine and Echowind have their kits at around the same time, and Flarecloud is very proud of them. She stays with them throughout the entire kitting, and helps Goldenshine, the new medicine cat after Fawndapple's death. Iceshine gives birth to four healthy kits: Amberkit, Whitekit, Silverkit, and Snowkit. Echowind gives birth to four healthy kits as well: Ivykit, Softkit, Fallenkit, and Brackenkit. :She becomes very happy, and proud when her apprentice Redpaw, is made a warrior, Redwatcher. :Flarecloud becomes very attached to Iceshine's daughter, Amberkit; and is amused and pleased when Amberkit insists that she should be her mentor. Flarecloud tells her that even though she would love to mentor her, any cat in ThunderClan would be a wonderful mentor. But secretly, she is very hopeful that Nightstar would give her Amberkit to mentor when the time came. :Flarecloud and Tawnywing develop a friendship, even though Flarecloud is still a bit sad that Kestrelfang left Iceshine; especially since she suspected that even after the birth of her kits, Iceshine still loved Kestrelfang. Flarecloud is very fond of Tawnywing's two kits, Shellkit and Rabbitkit. :When Iceshine's kits are apprenticed, Nightstar gives Amberpaw to Flarecloud to mentor. Both are very happy, and excited to begin training. :Flarecloud enjoys her training sessions with Amberpaw immensely, realizing that the young she-cat loved to learn. :Later, Whitepaw leaves ThunderClan to join a group of rogues; convinced that he had a destiny outside of ThunderClan. Flarecloud is extremely sad, and comforts Iceshine, who is distraught. :However, he returns a moon or so later; and they are both overjoyed to see him. :Amberpaw is given her warrior name, Amberdawn. Flarecloud cheers loudly for her, very happy for her former apprentice. :One day in Leaf Bare, Flarecloud returns from a hunting patrol and notices that Frostheart looks a bit distracted. She asks whats wrong, and Frostheart says she feels strange, and suddenly asks if it's snowing. Confused, Flarecloud tells her that it isn't. She takes her catch to the queens, then returns to get something for herself. She meets Pineshadow there, and happily greets him. They both retreat to their favorite spot to eat, and begin their meal. Frostheart asks them if they're positive that it isn't snowing. Pineshadow looks up at the sky, and tells them that he senses snow coming. Flarecloud looks up at the sky and sees that the clouds were dark, promising much snow. She and Pineshadow begin to reminisce about their care-free days as kits, and how they used to go on countless adventures; including playing in the snow with Dustblaze, when he was a kit. :On a very cold day, Flarecloud is in the camp with Iceshine. Suddenly, she hears her mother wailing in the medicine cat's den, and, concerned, runs to see what had happened. She finds Flameshine crouched over Frostwing's body, and Flarecloud realizes with dread and unbelievable pain that her father had died of an unexpected, and spontaneous bought of green cough. She and Flameshine press against each other, crying. Nightstar comforts them, telling them that he wold dearly missed. :They help prepare Frostwing's body for vigil, but still feel horribly sad about his death. :Flarecloud has trouble getting over Frostwing's death, even in the course of the next few days. One day, when Pale-eyes offers to go hunting with her, Flarecloud tells her that she had to speak to Pineshadow first. Pale-eyes understands, and Flarecloud asks Pineshadow if he would go on a walk with her. He agrees, and they go into the forest. :She confesses that she can't seem to get over her father's death, and she feels like she's bringing the whole Clan down. Pineshadow comforts her, and tells her that he understands; he missed his own father too. Flarecloud feels somewhat better after this, and the two return to camp. :She seems a bit happier a few days afterwards. :When Firepelt, Echowave, and Icestorm descend from StarClan to live amongst ThunderClan for a year, her mother is ecstatic, and she remembers the stories that Flameshine had told her about them when she was a kit. Flameshine introduces them, and Flarecloud recognizes Firepelt and Icestorm from having met their kits, Firefang, Finchflight, and Moonfrost. She recognizes Echowave, but isn't sure why. Echowave explains to her that she is Frostwing's mother, therefore her grandmother. Flarecloud is very happy to meet all of them. :One day while in the clearing with her mother, Nightstar suddenly collapses to the ground. The whole Clan circle around their leader, trying to figure out what's wrong. Flarecloud yowls for somebody to go get Snowfrost, the medicine cat. Driftcloud runs to get her, but returns with the news that Snowfrost wasn't in camp. Nightstar dies moments later, having been guided to StarClan by her deceased mate Sunfall. Flarecloud is distraught, and grieves heavily for her. She comforts Tawnywing, who is in anguish that she had lost her father, brother, and now her mother. Flarecloud reassures her that she still had her mate and kits, and that Nightstar, Sunfall, and Berrystep would never truly leave her. :Flarecloud begins to grow frustrated with Iceshine, who always seems to be in despair no matter what. She believes that Iceshine isn't even over Kestrelfang yet, and, although she feels for her, she can't understand how she could care about someone so much when they were together so briefly. Kestrelfang hadn't been there for her when Lionstar had, and Iceshine doesn't seem to realize this; nor does she seem to realize the family she has. Flarecloud tries to talk to Lionstar about this, but can't find the words at first, and he is called off for a patrol so she doesn't get the chance. :Flarecloud is later given her third apprentice, Silverpaw. :When a young kit named Stormkit finds his way into the camp, Flarecloud takes it upon herself to look after him. She and Pineshadow become his foster parents, and both love the feeling of having a family. Trivia These trivia facts were revealed by Nightfall, the roleplayer of this character. *Flarecloud has an innate sense of empathy, and can easily understand other's feelings.Revealed on the IRC on October 9th, 2010 *Flarecloud's closest allies are Pineshadow, Iceshine, and Echowind. *Flarecloud's favorite piece of prey is robin. *Since Frostwing's mother was born a kittypet, and his father was a RiverClan warrior, Flarecloud has kittypet, as well as RiverClan and ThunderClan, ancestry. *Flarecloud's warrior name was originally FlareshineRevealed on the IRC, July 6th, 2010, but was changed due to sounding too much like her mother, Flameshine's, name.Revealed by Nightfall, July 6th, 2010 Images Character Pixels Real Life Image Family Members '''Mate: :Pineshadow:Revealed in the IRC Forest on August 14th, 2010 Living Father: :Frostwing:Revealed in the IRC Forest on May 20th, 2010 Deceased, Member of StarClan Mother: :Flameshine:Revealed in the IRC Forest on May 20th, 2010 Living Grandfathers: :Torchfire:Revealed in the IRC Forest on May 4th, 2010 Deceased, Member of StarClan :Streampelt: Deceased, Member of StarClan Grandmothers: :Flaresong:Revealed in the IRC Forest on May 4th, 2010 Deceased, Member of StarClan :Echowave: Deceased, Member of StarClan Aunts: :Mintblaze: Deceased, Member of StarClan :Lightfire: Deceased, Member of StarClan Cousins: :Copperfall: Deceased, Member of StarClan :Icepaw: Deceased, Member of StarClan :Wavepaw: Deceased, Member of StarClan Second Cousins: :Foxcloud: Living :Dovefeather: Living Ancestor: :Blazewhisper:Revealed on the IRC, February 24th, 2011 Deceased, Member of SpiritClan Quotes References and Citations Category:Character Category:She-Cat Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warrior Category:Nightfall's Characters Category:Living Characters Category:To Be Deleted